Acceptance
by Blade McKay
Summary: previously titled "L", reposted... Bobby wants to be one of the actual X-men, there is a new student with powers much like his own, and i really suck at summaries!!!! just r&r. COMPLETE for now, i might add on later :)
1. A new student

"L"

Scott and Kurt walked down the hall of the Xavier Intitute for gifted youngsters. 

"So," Scott started, "You ready for school?" Kurt shook his head, his blue hair falling onto his face. He brushed it aside. 

"Summer was way to short!"

"I know! And I-" Scott was inturrupted by a mind call from the professor. "you hearthat Kurt?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah. All inners to the office. I wonder what that's about." The two walked down the corridors to a pair of huge doors. They both walked in, to be greeted by Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Ororo Monroe, Hank McKoy, Evan Daniels, Logan, and Rogue. 

"What's up professor?" Kitty asked. The professor grinned. 

"We have a new student." Xavier said slowly. They all looked around until they saw a dark figure behind a plant. It was hooded. Why anyone would wear a hood in this hot weather was a mystery. 

"Ellanor, please step forward." 

"Don't worry. Your among friends here." Ororo said quietly. The girl removed her hood. Whe looked, well, normal. She looked like a normal girl, with dark brown ahir and freckles. 

"This is Ellanor McKay. The newest member of the inner group of X-men after passing the examinations." 

"I thought everyone took exams to enter," Kitty said, "Just to make sure they were for real."

"That is true, but I felt compelled to give her the further examinations. And the passed them all with flying colors." At this comment, all the students stared at her. You only had to pass 6 out of the 10 exams, and even that in itself was hard to accomplish. Spyke scratched his head. 

"So, Ellanor, what's your power?" Ellanor looked nervously at the professor, who nodded reasuringly. 

"I... I control water. I can... can conjure it up out of nowhere, in any shape, form, or temperature." She stammered. Jean smiled. 

"Well Ella," she paused for a moment, "Is it alright if I call you Ella?" Ellanor nodded, weakly smiling back.

"Ella, Ellanor, Ell, it's all fine with me."

"Well,if you have any stuff, we can bring it down to my room. That is if you dont mind being my room mate."

"Alright... I would liike that." She bent down to pick up a small luggage and a backpack, but they floated up and out of the room. Ella stared at the bags, then at Jean, who giggled and pointed towards the bags. 

"Go ahead and follow them. They'll show you to your room. Ella followed them, then the rest of the inners filed out. Scott and Jean were the last two in the room. The professor stopped them. 

"Jean, thank you. She has been through a lot."

"I know. She just needs some friends." Jean nodded and headed out the door. Scott shrugged and followed Jean out to the corridor.

"So you know her backround?" Scott asked Jean, who nodded slowly.

"She... I shouldnt tell you. Its her story to tell. But I will tell you one thing. She was an experimantal." Scott stopped. 

"You mean like Logan?" Jean nodded.

"I think Logan and Ella will become friends. Actually, maybe they will have that whole older brother type of friend, like Logan is to Kitty." They walked towards Ella's room thinking.

***


	2. Settling in

Sorri!! I forgot! yeah dont sue me, xmen isnt mine, ell is, dont take her yada yada. Now, on with the story

Ch. 2

Ella unpacked slowly and got changed into some cooler clothes. She looked at herself in a mirror on top of a dresser. She looked so normal, with the exeption of a barcode on the back of her neck. She didn't want people to see it, so she usualy kept her hair down, falling a little below her shoulders, but it was so hot, and there was no one there, so she put her hair into a ponytail and funished unpacking. After a while there was a knock at the door. 

"Um, come in." She said, pulling down her ponytail. Jean and Scott walked in talking. They stopped and Jean turned to face Ella. 

"Hey, if you are up to it, we are gonna do some training." Ella smiled and nodded, then followed Jean down the hall and followed her to an elevator. They went in and went down for what seemed like quite a few stories, then got out to walk down another hall. At the end of that hall were two doors. one with a girls sign on it and the othere with a boys sign. Scott went into the boys and Ella followeed Jean into the other. Inside ws what appeared to be a locker room with benches, lockers, and a bathroom with showers. Jean tossed Ella a bag that held a pair of long, dark, tight pants and a green top. She put them on groaning, but suprisingly, the long clothes were not hot, but kept her cool. She followed Jean through another door. Ella found herself in a huge metallic looking room. Jean called it the danger room. She said it had the ability tochange the terrain for the purpose of training. There was a group in the middle of the room. Ell went to join them. 


	3. Training

Ch 3.

Logan stood at the front of the group. 

"Lets get started." He growled, "Scott, Jean, Kitty, Spyke, Magma, and Storm on team A. Hank, Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, Jamie, and Ellamor of team B." The two groups split up. Ell looked at each group. They were equal with 5 students and a teacher. Storm as the teacher on one and Hank on the other. Ell looked around, wondering what kind of training they were going to do. Logan grabbed an armfum of vests and began to hand them out, telling them to put tehm on. Apparently the vest put and invisible shield around each person, keeping them from getting hurt, but still allowing them to get hit. Ell soon found you they were going to play a cross between capture the flag and lazertag, except instead of using guns, they would use their powers. 

Suddenly the whole room started to change. Walls sprouted up making a maze and pits sunk into the the ground. The two teams were to start at opposite sides. Their goal was to take the other teams flag while protecting their own. They had five minutes to stratagize before the game started. Ella's group decided to let Hank gaurd the flag and the rest of the team go try to get the other flag. A warning buzzer went off, the lights dimmed, and fog covered the ground. The start buzzer went off. Ella and two boys she hadn't met went one way while Rogue and Kurt fan the other way. As Ella started to run with the two boys whe looked at the younger one, who smiled. 

"Are you new?" he asked. 

"Yeah."

"My name is Jamie, nice ta meet ya!!" the boy said as he waved and took a different turn. Ella chuckled and turned to the other boy. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at her and extended a hand. She shook it.

"The name is Bobby Drake. Codename Iceman. And you are?"

"Ellanor McKay. no codename yet."

"Ell huh? cool. how old?"

"16"

"Me too!" They both smiled and ran through the maze, crissing and crossing. They reached the center of the maze the same time Scott did. Bobby extended his arm and shot out a stream of ice, covering Scott's bubble armor entirely. 

"YES!" Bobby shouted. The ice started to glow red, then Scott's beams shot out. "Here we go again!" Bobby shot a larger ice beam at Scott, grabbed Ell by the arm, and started running.

"Next time, it's your turn!" Bobby shouted. Ella nodded just as Jean ran around the corner to face them. "Shoot!" Bobby urged Ella. She pushed her arm forward and shot out a steady stream of ice towards Jean. It covered her bubble.

"Whoa! your just like me! ICE!" Bobby smiled.

"not quite."She smirked as Jean broke out of the ice. Jean started towards them again, but Ella stretched her hand forward and a huge stream of water was hurled at Jean, knocking her backwards. Bobby grabbed Ella's arm and tugged her out of the way just as a Lazer wash shot where she was just standing. 

"Whoa Scott! Careful! Beams on LOW!" He said looking at the metal wall, now with a nice hole through the middle. 

"Oh, sorry Bobby." He stammered uncomfortably. But bobby knew why he did it. He and Jean were an 'item' and he was a little more than protective. Bobby grabbed Ella's arm again as Evan shot spikes at them. One grazed the edge of her bubble, giving her a slight jolt. She stepped to one side, where a spike popped out of the ground. Ella gasped.

"Dont' worry, you'll get used to it." Bobby smirked. A siren went off as the dim lights lifted and the fog disapeared. 

"What's going on?" Ell asked, scratching her head.

"Someone won."

"Oh, OK." Ell watched as the walls and spikes came down and the pits lifted. Then it looked like a normal room again. Everyone stood around a beaming Jamie, who was holding the other teams flag. 

"Yes!" Kurt cried, jumping into the air. The wo teams split up and went into the locker rooms to shower.


	4. Anyone for a swim?

ok, so i am horrible at accents, so i dont write in them, just imagine them, ok?

ch 4

The girls walked into the locker room to 'shower'. Instead of an individual shower, it was like a public shower/bath that was the size of a pool with holes in the roof where water would come down like rain. They never really used it to shower, but to play after practice.They changed into swimsuits, and walked in. Magma turned on the water and it started to rain down on one side of the room. Kitty ran over first and jumped under the water. She immideatly jumped out, shrieking.

"AHH! The water is freezing!" She shouted. Al the girls walked over and touched the water. 

"Aw man!" Rogue said, "The boys are using all of the hot water again!" All the girls groaned. 

"A absolutely hate cold showers like, so much!" Kitty mumbled, completely annoyed. 

"Me too!" Magma chimed in. Soon all the girls were complaining about the boys. Jean sat for a moment then turned to Ella. 

" I have an idea. could you possibly change the heat?"

"oh my gosh! Could you actually do that?cuz that would be like, so cool!" Kitty giggled. Ella grinned and put her hand under the water. It immediatly changed. The girls thatnked her and hopped under. Pleased with herself, Ella went and sat down on a nearby bench next to A grinnig Rogue. 

"Whats so funny Rogue?" Jean asked walking over. Rogue looked up at her, still smilling.

" I was wondering, would it be too wrong to give the boys a taste of their own medicine?"

"Huh?" Kitty asked as she came out from under the 'shower'. "You mean like, make the water cold for them? That would be so cool!"

"It would be hilarious!" Magma laughed. Ella smiled, nodded and suddenly they heard shouting and ran to the door that led out to the danger room. popping their heads out they saw the guys, all standing in their swimsuits and shivering. The last one out was Bobby Drake, who actually looked like ice himself. 

"What?" he shrugged.

"Bobby! why'd you make the water cold? i was just getting warm!" Evan cried. 

"I didnt' do anything!" he shouted. At this the girls burst out laughing. Kurt looked over and saw them. 

"Hey! It was the girls!" He shouted. the girls ran out of the locker room and started to run towards the doors, all of the boys following them.

"Doors, seal!" Scoott shouted. All the doors locked and clicked. Jean looked over at Ella "Flood it!" she cried. Ell smiled and stopped running. the girls stopped and formed a barrier between her and the boys. Ella took a breath, then put her hands above her head. A bll of water formed at her palms, it grew to the size of a beach ball, then a truck. The boys stopped running to watch. The ball flattened out, spreading like a veil over tthem. When it reached the outer walls, it came down, splashing against the floof and spreading towards them. When it was waist high Hank spoke. 

"Um, ELlanor, you do know you dont have to flood us out." 

"Oh, sorry Mr McKoy." She smiled and put her hands down. The water finished going to the edges, then joined the rest of the pool, which was now up to scott's chest. Ella looked around smiling, then suddenly frowned. Jamie was behind Hank, bobbing up and down. She took a deep breath and all the water around Jamie ws, no onger around him. Jamie now sat on a dry floor with about two feet of dry around him. 

"Are you ok?" Ell asked. Jamie gasped and noded, looking down. 

"Um, i ... i can't swim. "

"I could tell. you want to get out of the water?" Jamie nodded. 

Sorri, i'll put more up later! promise, but i gotta go somewhere! but i do have more!


	5. i have no cool name for it, i got lazy

Suddenly the mini geyser that held Jamie shot up towards the ceiling, but stopped at the observation area. Jamie stepped off the water and went inside, waving goodbye. 

"Ahh! Kurt:" Kitty shouted as Kurt splashed her. She splashed him back. A water fight Quickly immersed with water being splashed, shot, and thrown all over. Ella show water at everyone in a continuous stream. Bobby started to sneak up behind people and put a chunk of ice on their necks. The girls shrieked and the boys ducked into the warm water. Bobby had gotten to everyone but Ella. He slowly snuck up behind her and shot some ice on her neck. She lot out a sigh and turned around smirking. Bobby raised an eyebrow, just as Ella splashed. He shot ice at her, which she threw boiling water at. The water got deeper. Ella shot another jolt of water at Bobby. He fell into the water. Ella looked around for him, but saw nothing but water. Apparently everyone else left.

"Bobby? Bobby? Where did her go?" She asked as the tread water. She looked around again. The water in the danger room was now about nine feet deep. Suddenly her leg was tugged and she was pulled under. As the cool water rushed in around her, she opened her eyes. Everything was clearer than it was above water. Her eyes could see every crack in the danger room wall, 50 feet away. It was always like this. Underwater all her senses were heightened. She could see better, hear better, even smell better. Of course if she couldn't breath underwater, she would never have been able to smell. She looked around to see Bobby, swimming around. He looked at her, then pointed up the the surface. As soon as he reached the surface he shot up forming a tower of ice. Ella did the same. 

"Hey Ell," Bobby said, Ella blushed at the nickname. " So you mind if I call you Ell?"

"Not at all."

"Aren't you cold? you're sitting on ice?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nope." Ell started to giggle. Bobby started to laugh. 

"Hey, kiddo's." a voice suddenly came from above. They both looked towards the observation area to see Logan. "Time to get out." He said in his gruff voice. 

"OK!" Ell cried. She stood up on her glacier and dived into the water below. Bobby made himself a slide and slid towards the doors. From the pool, the water all suddenly pulled away from the edges and towards Ell. When it came a few feet from her, it disappeared, leaving the danger room completely dry. Bobby stared in awe for a moment, then shook his head. 

"Come on Ell, you should get ready for tomorrow." Ell stopped.

"What's tomorrow?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"The first day of school!"

"Already?! Ahh! I'm not ready!" Ell ran out the door towards her room, followed by Bobby. Logan shook his head. 

"Kids." He muttered as he slowly walked out of the room.

***


	6. um, yeah

The next day Ell looked at her schedule paper and grimaced. The first day of school, and she had what first period? Chemistry. What a way to start off the day. She thought as she slowly walked into the classroom, her arms crossed in front of her, holding a few books. Her clothes were new, or at least they looked it. She wore a crisp pair of black pants and a teal V-neck baby-tee. She looked around the room. Bobby sat near the back and motioned her to join him. She started to walk towards her, but someone grabbed her arm. 

"Hey babe, I don't remember seeing you last year, you new?" The voice belonged to a boy sitting on a nearby desk. He had dark hair and a football jacket on. 

"Yeah, I'm new." She answered. 

"You wanna sit by me?" he asked, sticking out his chest to make sure she saw his jacket. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Ell smiled. 

"Jeremy Fisher. I'm on the football team!" He said, while again trying to show off his jacket. 

"Well Jeremy," Ell started smiling, leaning in closer. 

"Yeah?" He said, himself leaning in. 

"No way!" She pushed him back with a finger and he fell off the desk. Ell dusted her hands off and walked towards Bobby. She sat down across from him, then looked at him. He was laughing so hard she thought he might fall out of his desk. 

"Shh!" She said, "Teacher's here." The teacher walked in and class started. 

***

Ell walked around the cafeteria at lunch, looking for Bobby when an arm grabbed hers. 

"Hey," it was Jeremy, "I never picked up your name." Ell smirked.

"I don't believe I dropped it." She said as she peeled off his hand and walked away. Jeremy scowled. 

***


	7. well, i call it, CHAPTER 7!!!!!!

Two weeks later everything was normal, and the students had started training sessions. Two hours later, a group of tired and worn out teens stood in the danger room, waiting to be dismissed. 

"Alright kiddos, hit the showers showers. Ell, the Professor want to see you."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. Logan chuckled. 

"Get going half-pint." 

"Who you calling half-pint mister? And you can not possibly expect me to go like this! I am hot and sticky and gross! I look like you!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Just get there ASAP, ok kiddo?"

"Alright, don't rush me!" Ell ran off to the showers quickly, then ran to the Professors office. 

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she poked her head in the door. The professor nodded and she walked in. He handed her a package. 

"What's this?"

"Your new uniform and ID."

"Really?! Can I open it here?" The professor nodded. She ripped open the brown covering and pulled out an ID. 

"Aquamarine aka Aqua."

"Is it all right?" Xavier asked when she didn't say anything. She suddenly looked up. 

"Its perfect! Thank you!" She ran over to give him a quick hug then she ran out of the room.

***


	8. its chapter eight! yay! arent you all h...

Training and school went on for the same through out the year. Jeremy tried to hit on Ell after finally finding out her name, she totally shot him down, there was training and homework, and everything was normal. Or they were until one day Jean ran up to Ell and Rogue. 

"You guys! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Rogue asked.

"We're going to Hawaii!"

"Why?" Ell scratched her head.

"I dunno. I just heard that we are going!"

"Who all is going?" Ell asked anxiously.

"Um, me, you guys, Storm, Spyke and Bobby."

"Yeah! Come on, lets go pack!" That weekend The few that were chosen hopped into the Blackbird and flew towards Hawaii. On board Professor Xavier told them their mission. 

"I was told by Scott's brother Alex, to bring you. Something about a volcano on a small island. It is due for eruption, and there is a small village at the foot of the volcano, so he would like us to come and help to cool the lava before it hits the village, or push it off the other side. Now, it isn't due to erupt for another week,there have been warning shots and so the people have been evacuated." Ell raised an eyebrow.

"So until then, we have our own private island?" The professor nodded, sending them all into shouts of joy. Most of them ran towards the beach. 

"Hey Rogue!" Ell shouted, "Come on!"

Rogue smiled and ran towards her. Together they ran around the island until they came to a lagoon. The fins of dolphins were just barely visible in the distance. "Wow", Rogue said slowly.

Ell looked at them, then smiled. "You wanna swim with them?" Ell asked.

Rogue's face fell. She rubbed her arm.

Ell saw and smiled warmly. "So what about it? I got a wet suit you could wear! It will be fun!" 

Rogue smiled and nodded. "All right, let's go!"

The two girls dressed and went back out to the water. They stopped right in front of it. There were no waves here, but there were huge ones on the other side of the island. No one knew why. They were about a foot away from the water when Rogue stopped Ell.

"Look!" Rogue pointed at the water. "It's moving to you!"

Ell bent down and the water moved again. Ell held her hands in a cup and some water jumped up and into her hand. None of it dripped out. She threw it up in the air and it sprinkled down on both of them. Ell grabbed Rogue and jumped into the water.

The dolphins came in closer and playfully swam around the girls.

"Whoa," Rogue stammered as one of the dolphins glided next to her. "You'd think they weren't afraid of us."

"They're not." Ell said smiling.

Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know?" she asked.

Ell shrugged. "I just do!" she cried. "Hey, they want us to hold on!"

The two girls held on to the dolphins fins as hey brought them towards the shore.


	9. Fun stuff, chaper 9

The girl's let the dolphins bring them up to shore, where Logan was waiting.

"Come on girls, time for practice."

"But Logan!!! We are on vacation!!" Ell complained. Logan shook his head.

"We are at Hawaii, but it dosent mean you get a break. Come on." The two girls groaned and got out of the water. They slowly dried off and walked to a group of the other kids, all of them gathered around Logan.

"First thing's first. Obstacle course." Rogue groaned looking at the course.

"Man, that thing looks impossible." She said turning to Ell, who was looking around, obviously not paying attention. "Ell? Hello, Earth to Ell." Ell shook her head.

"Huh? What? Sorri, I was looking for Bobby, but I don't see him anywhere."

"Course you don't" Logan said, suddenly next to them making the two girls jump and the others giggle. "He is on different training than you guys. Now lets move! The obstacle course, don't forget." Ell rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always pick on me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Cuz your both experimental." Rogue grinned. Ell gasped looking at Logan.

"You mean you were'nt just born ugly?" Ell smirked, then laughed, "Just kidding!!!" She said as she ducked to avoid Logan's arm trying to swat her. She ran away, Logan fowllowing behind. Rogue hid a smile behind her hand, watching them was just like watching siblings tease each other.

*~*~*

During the course of the week, Rogue and Ell became the best of friends. They played, trained, and swam together all hours of the day.

Although Rogue and Ell worked hard, it was obvious that Bobby was the one training the hardest. The Professor worked very hard with him though no one knew why.

Magma was flown down to Hawaii. She felt the ground and calculated the exact time of the eruption. They had two hours left. The Professor called everyone together. They all came over, wondering what was going on. Ell and rogue looked for Bobby but couldn't find him, so they gave up and went with the others to the ship where the Professor was.

"What's up, Professor?", Kitty asked.

"You have a new member of the advanced group. Bobby, you can come out."

Bobby stepped out of the Blackbird wearing a new suit. A black, long jacket and black pants. He had an "X" on his shoulder. He wore blue sun glasses and apparently had a change of hairstyles. He looked at his hand and it immediately turned to his ice stage. It spread to his arm then disappeared. He looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Hey guys, like my new look?"

Ell ran up to Bobby and hugged him. "Bobby! You did it! Good job!"

"Bobby has been taking the exams while we have been here."

"I knew it!", Rogue smirked, "All that sneaking around."

"Hey Professor", Kitty cried, "Can we have a party? Just for an hour? Please?"

The Professor sighed and nodded. Everyone cheered.

An hour later everyone stood at the foot of the volcano. Spyke shot large spikes to make a long and tall fence. Rouge pulled off a glove and touched fingers with Storm, Bobby, and Ell, absorbing some of each of their powers. Soon they could see spurts of orange jumping out of the top of the volcano.

"Here it comes!" Magma shouted as it started to pour down the mountain. Magma and Jean tried to push the magma away from them, towards the other side. Spyke threw more spike to try and hold it back. Storm, Ell, Bobby and Rogue all shot ice up at the glowing Lava. The first wave of lava cooled, but new lava spurt out over it. Bobby closed his eyes and threw power out., forming a wall of ice in front of the burning liquid. Ice started to grow out of thin air, shooting up like plants. The lava started to slow down, but it was still advancing. Bobby's knees started to shake just as Ell looked at him. She ran over and pulled him up.

"Come on Bobby! We can do this!" She grabbed around his waist to keep him up and he did the same for her. Somehow they both felt a sudden burst of energy flew through them, throwing ice everywhere, but especially at the lava, which after that had stopped dead in its tracks. The village was safe.

"You guys did it! Its amazin'!" Rogue said turning to them just in time to see them collapse. "Professor!" She yelled as she ran towards the Blackbird.

***


	10. The last chapter!!!!

Bobby blinked as light shined in his eyes. He sat up suddenly, looking around. He recognized the infirmary at the Xavier Institute.

"Good morning Mr. Drake." A voice said. Bobby turned to see Hank McKoy. Hank was about to say something else, but Bobby exploded with questions. "What happened? Did we stop the volcano? Where's Ell?" He stammered, but stopped quickly when Hank put his hand up. "You succeeded. You cooled the lava and the village is safe. And as for Ella-"

"What about me?" Ell said from the doorway, hands on her hips, smiling. Hank shook his head.

"She only beat you by a day, and has been checking on you every hour since then."

"Hank!" Ell blushed, "You weren't supposed to tell him that!" She playfully smacked the big blue man on the arm.

"So sorry Ms. McKay. But you didn't have to hit me." He said, rubbing his arm. Ell rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like it hurt Hank, Cuz we both know it didn't!" Hank chuckled.

"You're right, you're right." He said putting his arms up in defense. "It didn't hurt. Now Ms. McKay, I will have to ask you to leave to Mr Drake can change.

"See ya Bobby!" Ell smiled and went out of the room. Bobby smiled and turned to Hank. "Did she really?"

"Did she really what?"

"Check on me every hour?"

"Yes, and she only woke up yesterday.

"Yesterday? What's today? How long have we been back?"

"The Hawaii Incident was 5 days ago. We brought you home after you passed out."

"Passed out?" Bobby asked as he finished getting dressed.

"Yes. Storm also did. The others did not, but were all very weak and needed rest."

"OK. Well, I'm set, I'll see ya later." Bobby waved as he headed out of the Infirmary. He walked around looking for Ellanor, and finally found her standing on the edge of a balcony, watching the sun set.

"Heya Ell." Bobby stood next to her, leaning on the railing. She put her head on his shoulder. "Heya Bobby."

"Ell, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Well, how come you can't feel cold, like in ice? Cuz I know I can practically turn into ice, but I've never seen you do it. Is it cuz you're an experimental. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's not important." Bobby said quietly. Ell shook her head.

"No, I want to tell you. Finally I feel like I can tell some one. Well, a long time ago I was practically normal. Lived with parents, siblings, you know. I found I could use water. just regular water. No ice, not boiling. Then, on my eighth birthday, some men came and ripped me away from my home. They murdered my family in front on my eyes. They didnt' care, they just shot them, right there! While I was watching! They took me to a lab, where they threw me on a table and bar coded my neck. I know I screamed then, but I dont remember the sounds. I no longer had a name, I was just a number. I thought things couldnt get worse. That's when they started the tests. They started by seeing what i could already do, then they started to drop me in boiling water. The first time, I almost died, my whole body burned and it took months to get me healthy again, but they didnt stop there, they kept going. For a while I came out with nasty burns, but slowly, I somehow learned not to feel the heat. They did the same with ice. Putting me in rooms made of ice, from ceiling to floor, with barely anything on. Soon the cold disappeared. Now there are only slight temperature differences with water for me. But the tests were far from over. Next they started to hold me under water. The first times I passed out and couldn't see in the dark water. But after some injections they gave me, I could breath and see underwater, even better than I can above. They were intrigued by me, and wanted to ship me to a different laboratory to do more tests.Like I wasn't even alive! They didn't care if I hated it, they just wanted me alive to test me! But I was fed up and while they were transferring me, I escaped. I came here. I never want to see those stupid men again! I HATE THEM! Those Bloody idiots took away my famil!! My faimly is all dead! DEAD!!!!"

By the end of her story Ell was sobbing , leaning on Bobby and crying into his shirt. He hugged her, holding her next to him.

"It's gonna be OK. We're your family now. Welcome to the X-men."

END


End file.
